Sailor Sun's Story
by Sera-Chibi-Luna
Summary: They thought they knew all the Sailor Scouts, but did forget 1??? -(i fixed all the mistakes i made in the story)


I am Ana I am 14 years old I have sandy blonde hair and two braids that go down to the middle of my back ,im 5'3 I found something out last summer that I would never have guessed, that I Ana am a Sailor Scout I am Sailor Sun. I am the princess of the sun. I guess the reason I was never called upon is because in my past life as princess Antoinetta of the Sun, I died before I could meet the other sailor scouts. I was practicing crafting when I heard someone was in the Courtyard. I thought I could handle them but since I was very inexperienced, I didn't get very far." Sun Power transformation!" As I ran down the hall to get there in a yellow tinted uniform with yellow shoes I got to the top of the stairs and look out and saw them. "Stop right their Negavierse!" As a female figure turned around it was queen Baryl, I stood there scared and frozen, and then she said "well well well, a princess who thinks she can fight". Lets see who can fight! I said very determining. "Flaming Lion Sword". (Pulling out a and sword make out Fire, except for the handle that had the sign for the sun). We battle and Battle forever it seemed and she had no damage. But I, on the other hand wasn't doing to well, I had no energy left. I don't remember what happened after but I do remembering falling. "See I never got a chance to help, until now what happened on my 15th birthday)  
  
(now the story will be told from the future .)  
  
Luna: "Serena your going to be late for class again!" Serena: "im coming im coming-(runs out the door) Luna: "She'll never figure out what a alarm clock is really for" (later that afternoon as Luna watched people go by the while waiting for Serena.) Luna: **thinking**this is so boring, I can't see how some cats do this for a living** (watches a man go by with a suit case)-(then see a girl walk by with dirty blonde hair) Luna:**she looks familiar-but how** "WAIT A MINUTE!" (runs out the door) Serena's mom: "Hello?, Did someone come inside?" (I must be dreaming) Luna: (follows her) **I know her from somewhere* could she be someone from the negaverse?** (girl walks to the into of the park) Luna:*maybe if I heard her voice I'd remember* Meow (girl turned around ) Girl: huh? Oh a kitty! (Picks up Luna) Luna:***she looks familiar*wait a minute, (Luna looks at her necklace)*it has a sun with a diamond in the middle of the sun** Girl: You're just the cutest thing, what is your name Kitty, my names Ana (pates Luna on her back) Luna:**It can't be.....Sailor Sun???, But she.died,she wasn't supposed to come to the future.**I have to tell Serena and the others***(Luna jumps out of Ana's arms) Ana: Kitty!***I wonder why she ran* (holds the sun on her necklace and walks away) (as Luna runs to Serena's school, she runs into Artemis) Luna: "follow me!" Artemis: what? What's going on?? Luna: come on! (Artemis listened and ran after Luna) (As the 2 ran they saw Rei and Mina walking together) Luna: Rei , Mina! Rei: "Whats wrong Luna, is Serena alright????? Mina: Artemis, whats going on???? Artemis: I don't know what's going on as much as you Luna: Tell everyone to meet in the park! I must get Serena! (runs to Serena's house) (Artemis, Mina ,Rei stand clueless) Mina:I guess.. We should go get Lita and Ami (Luna see Serena talking to Darien) Luna: Serena! Come on thier something important I need to tell you Serena: oh but Luna Darien and I were just going to get some ice cream can't it wait? Luna: No it can't! Serena: Fine! Darien: What's wrong Luna? Luna: Come with us and you'll find out ((((((Later))))) ~At the park~ Luna: I think I have found another Scout Ami: how is that possible, I thought there were only nine of us Luna: well long ago there used to be a princess named Antoinetta of the Sun, who was killed by the Negaverse before all of you meet. Serena: So some girl was killed that was a scout Luna: Serena! Before the Moon kingdom there was another called SunSet Kingdom! Artemis: "that's right the very first Sailor Scout, I thought that was a legend Luna: So did I till this morning, when I saw a girl that looked just like her- Lita: I'm confused though how come she's so important? Luna: Queen Serenity and Princess Antoinetta were supposed to defeat the negaverse completely, as in no more evil!, but before the day Queen Serenity and princess Antoinetta met to learn the power, she was murdered. So that's when we figured they were after Queen Serenity to. So they called upon the other Princesses Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Ami: how come you never told us before? Luna: I didn't think you needed to know about her because of her death.... Darien: I understand to make them feel determined to know that they would be able to defeat them. Luna: Right Serena: She's here now Luna: I saw her today, I don't think she knows, we should tell her before the negaverse finds her. Mina: Where can we find her??? Ami: If she moved here then shouldn't she going to school? Luna: yes so I want all of you to keep a sharp eye out for here  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((meanwhile))))))))))))))))))) Queen Beryl: So she came back, listen you three I want her brought to me, instead of killing we'll do the next best thing,....(evil laugh)-(looking in her crystal ball) Sapphire: Yes my Queen. (((((((((back to Serena))))))))  
  
Sorry I have a little writer's block! I will get more up as possible 


End file.
